


All of You

by galforce (boxofwonder)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blood Drinking, F/F, Filth with Feelings, Fingering, Happy birthday Hilda you deserve this, Love Confessions, Top!Marianne Rights, Vampire!Marianne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22551355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxofwonder/pseuds/galforce
Summary: “Don’t you trust me?” She rested her hand against Marianne’s cheek, who squeezed her eyes shut and pressed into it like a touch-starved stray cat. It broke Hilda's heart, a hair-fine crack that made her vow to spoil Marianne, touch her, adore her. Make her skin sing.“I trust you,” Marianne said, voice strangled. “I just don’t want to hurt you …”“You won’t,” Hilda promised.
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Comments: 6
Kudos: 145





	All of You

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes all you can give a girl for her birthday is a vampire girlfriend and a first fic attempt and I think that's valid

“Don’t be shy, Marianne,” Hilda said, winding her arms tighter around the girl in her lap. “I  _ can  _ see your boobs, you know. It's too late for that.”

“That’s different!” Marianne bit back, her soft voice rising to what for her equalled  _ heated _ . Hilda was not above admiring how the outburst made her beautiful chest swing, her nipples still so red and swollen from all the attention …

Why hadn't she done this sooner? Why hadn't they done this way sooner, and way more often ...

“How so?” Hilda asked innocently, hands trailing around her sides back to her boobs, cupping their weight in her palms. Oh, they were just perfect. “You have kissed me a lot tonight … you will simply tilt my head, and kiss me a little deeper …”

“And sink in my teeth to suck your blood!” Marianne cried out, as if it was a great burden, and not a kink Hilda was maybe a little too interested in. “I am but a monster, Hilda - I cannot possibly -” She cut off with a squeak when Hilda pinched her nipples, hard, and then massaged them in a gentler apology.

“Don’t call yourself that. You’re my perfect angel,” she breathed, leaning up to kiss Marianne’s cheek, and then the protest from her lips. It was so easy, to give in, to kiss her, to touch her. “And I am offering, am I not? I know you will stop.” She brushed a strand of hair from Marianne’s face, meeting her gaze with a smile. So much anguish in those beautiful eyes. Every time Hilda managed to soothe it, her life felt … fuller.

“I trust you,” she breathed, allowing her words to carry a weight she was usually afraid of. That sort of commitment terrified her, a responsibility for the heart of another. Not to say how her family expected heirs and currently could fool themselves into thinking Hilda would meet a man to conjure some up with.

Mayhaps she would have, eventually, were it not for this kind and gentle soul, and oh, this absolutely  _ divine  _ beauty in her lap who made all of these things feel worth it. All of the effort … pay off. For Marianne, Hilda would take the risk, go the extra mile. Offer her neck and blood.

One day, Hilda would probably let her down. But damn if she wouldn’t do everything in her power to keep that day as far into the future as possible.

“Don’t you trust me?” She rested her hand against Marianne’s cheek, who squeezed her eyes shut and pressed into it like a touch-starved stray cat. It broke Hilda's heart, a hair-fine crack that made her vow to spoil Marianne, touch her, adore her. Make her skin sing.

“I trust you,” Marianne said, voice strangled. “I just don’t want to hurt you …”

“You won’t,” Hilda promised. “Hey.” She grasped Marianne’s hand, guiding it between her legs. Encouraging her fingers to dip beneath the waistband, touch hot skin throbbing with absolute need. Hilda sighed softly at the touch of careful fingers. “Feel how wet I am? That’s from when you kissed my neck. From when I wondered how it’d feel, you piercing me, drinking me in … wondering if I’d taste sweet to you, sweeter than anything else ... my fingers driving you to even more pleasure …”

A low moan escaped Marianne, her own fingers curling hungrily, pressing between Hilda’s folds and making her gasp in delight. She spread her legs just an inch wider, kept talking as Marianne stroked her gently, more tease than satisfaction. “I want to get dizzy in your arms … I want you to get drunk on me … and oh,  _ oh,  _ I want you to keep doing  _ that -” _

“ _ Hilda,”  _ Marianne gasped, pressing her fingers harder against her, words a hot breath against Hilda's jaw. “I don't know if I'll be able to control myself when you're so -”

Moaning softly, Hilda moved her hips, grinding against Marianne's fingers and finding herself barely able to. She needed _ more _ , needed  _ everything  _ Marianne was willing to give. “I want you to have me,” she gasped. “I want you to lose your mind and  _ devour  _ me, and just me,  _ always - _ .”

Marianne kissed her then, with a renewed hunger that took Hilda’s breath away. Her demeanour changed utterly, Hilda keening when Marianne pushed a finger inside her, thumb finding her clit to brush it relentlessly.

The way she was being straddled, Hilda barely had the space to jut her hips, meet Marianne’s finger fucking her so slowly and yet with such unrelenting focus. “Mari-” The kiss was deepened, and Hilda lost herself to it, felt her body go pliant for her beautiful lover, Marianne’s free hand settling on her collarbone to push Hilda into leaning backwards against the cushions. She moved closer still, biting Hilda’s lip as she pushed another finger inside her, spreading them to stretch Hilda, who panted and moaned against her lips.

When Marianne's lips moved to her jaw, and then down her neck, Hilda sang her a symphony of Marianne's name and all her adoration. Her heart was pounding so hard she could feel her own pulse, squirming slightly as Marianne’s gentle, but firm hand pressed her into the cushions as if to remind her to stay put, then brushed down to cup one of her breasts, massaging it even as her fingers kept sinking into Hilda and driving her insane.

“You want this?” Marianne asked, her breath hot against Hilda’s neck, her voice so low it made Hilda even slicker.

“Please,” Hilda moaned, nearly driven to insanity by Marianne taking charge like this, so soft-spoken yet more commanding than any mistress with an iron whip. “More than anything,  _ please _ -” She gasped when Marianne’s hot tongue pressed against her neck, above her pulse point fluttering against it like a siren song to Marianne’s need for blood, begging her to get drunk on it.

Hilda’s hands clutched desperately at Marianne’s hips, the only point to hold onto as she was swept away. “Marianne -” she gasped, and again, again: “Marianne, oh, Marianne, my beautiful -  _ ah _ !”

Marianne lifted herself up, pulling out of Hilda only to position her hand more comfortably and squeeze three fingers inside Hilda, who clenched around her and cried out, feeling dizzy with the sudden intensity of it all.

Marianne lowered her head, the veil of her hair tumbling down and caressing Hilda's skin as she pressed her lips to Hilda's neck, sucking and marking her for all the world to see before Marianne's teeth ever so much as scraped her skin.

“Please,” Hilda begged, “Please, yes, don’t stop, Mari-”

There was a sharp prick of pain, so exquisite Hilda went completely still, completely quiet in her pleasure. It was as if her entire body shut down for a moment, feeling that new kind of connection, feeling Marianne’s moan of pleasure against her skin as she began to drink in deep gulps.

And then her thumb circled Hilda’s clit  _ just so,  _ massaging without mercy, the stuttering of her fingers inside Hilda just intense enough to leave her breathless like the moment before a great fall.

Her orgasm hit her so hard and so sudden Hilda could do nothing but dig her nails into Marianne’s skin as she fell completely apart. It wasn’t the sweet and aching pleasure of a slow morning entangled, Marianne looking so lovely between Hilda’s legs, nor the frantic intensity of some nights celebrating they were still alive.

This was different, and Hilda’s entire body convulsed with the sudden intensity of her pleasure, unable to breathe as she shook and trembled clinging to Marianne, the only safe point, stroking her gently through the orgsam that carried on and on, until at last the wave receeded, and Hilda felt herself come back, twitching and sensitive and her throat aching even though she had not heard herself make a sound.

By the feeling of it, half the monastery must have heard her.

Hilda panted for breath, dazed, amazed, Marianne still drinking, though in the time Hilda must have missed caught in the thralls of passion, she had slowed.

When she pulled away, Marianne kissed the wound she had left, tongue liking up the last drops of blood welling up. She was almost shy now, and her voice was still rough, but more of her normal cadence when she asked: “Are you okay? Was this alright?”

Hilda slumped bonelessly back, opening her arms until Marianne tucked herself against her and Hilda could both hold her  _ and  _ lie halfdead upon the piillows, barely able to catch her breath. “That, my dear Marianne -” she gasped, “- wasn't okay, but absolutely  _ incredible _ .”

She couldn’t even tell what had done it more for her, Marianne drinking her blood or Marianne taking charge, so emboldened that she had simply pushed Hilda to orgasm with absolute confidence. “Really?” Marianne asked, voice small.

Hilda scoffed. “Really! Don’t make me talk more. I just had an orgasm so hard I know why they call it ‘a blown mind’. Oh, goddess. I didn’t know you could get like that. It was so hot … oh, damn. I love you, Marianne.”

There she was, had simply said it. Out loud. And Hilda refused to take back the words, even when they had been uttered with her skirt hitched up and her undergarments soaked, and Marianne fully dressed except for her beautiful boobs peaking from an open dress shirt, a smudge of blood in the corner of her mouth.

Fed as she was, there was enough blood in Marianne’s cheeks to see the flush on her cheeks. Hilda raised a trembling hand and touched it, lips curling into a soft smile. “I mean it, you know.”

“I love you, too,” Marianne sighed, covering Hilda’s hand with hers and closing her eyes. “You really do taste so sweet … thank you. That isn't to say that I l-love you because of that, I - !”

“I know,” Hilda laughed. How could Marianne doubt that? “Of course I do, Marianne.” And quieter, she added: “Choose me, from now.” She talked about the blood, of course. But also … not. Not just. “Don’t - don’t let other people …”

Marianne smiled, then, the most beautiful sight in Hilda’s world. “There is no one else. It has always been you, Hilda.”

“Good,” Hilda said, the smoothest reply in all the world.  _ It has always been you.  _ Words that could spell a nightmare of expectations to fail, responsibilities to get tangled up in and choked by. But Marianne made it worth it – made  _ everything  _ worth it. Even risking to disappoint and lose her. “Now cuddle me until I catch my breath enough to return the favour. You may have drunk my blood, but I absolutely still hunger to eat your -”

“Hilda!” Marianne giggled, kissing her, before she curled against Hilda and rested her head on her collarbone, all tucked up. A neat little parcel. A neat person to spend the rest of your life with, Hilda thought.

“You know it’s the truth,” she teased, not yet ready to show  _ all  _ her cards, all the depths of her love, all its intensity and wishes.

But one day, she thought. One day she might just forge a ring so beautiful Marianne could never say no, and wouldn't that make for such a bright future?

**Author's Note:**

> Marianne: I am but a monster, burdened with this curse,  
> Hilda: noooooo dont selfdepricate you and your blooddrinking ways are too sexy haha
> 
> In all honesty, Hilda handmaking a ring for Marianne and cherishing her forever? I'm so soft.


End file.
